


Cut From The Same Cloth

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Please Pay Attention to the Warnings, angel possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: When people speak of angels, they describe ethereal beings of light and goodness. They speak of beings whose very existence is the purest thing that has ever graced the Earth.When people speak of demons, they describe grotesque beings of darkness and pain. They speak of beings whose very existence spells an eternity of fire and torture for one’s soul.What these people don’t speak of, however, is how both of these entities, angels and demons, are cut from the same cloth. In all of their great eternal lives, what is a human to them but a mere spark in comparison to their everlasting flame?





	Cut From The Same Cloth

                “ _Do we have a deal, Ryan Bergara?”_

 

* * *

 

 

                When people speak of angels, more often than not, they describe ethereal beings of light and goodness. They speak of beings whose very existence is one of the purest things that has ever graced the face of the Earth. Their voices take on a certain tone of reverence as they weave the well-worn tales of the deeds of angels and describe how their sense of justice and fairness have no earthly comparison.

                When people speak of demons, they tend to describe grotesque beings of darkness and pain. They speak of beings whose very existence spells an eternity of fire and torture for one’s soul. Fear laces their voices as they whisper of hellfire and brimstone, and their eyes dart to the dark shadows of the room with the badly hidden worry of _something_ hiding in the darkness, eavesdropping on the conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

                It was as if static had overtaken his hearing when the angel was near him. Distantly, he could hear Shane yelling at him, probably telling him not to take the offer. The thing is, if he didn’t, they both would be torn limb from limb in a manner of seconds. The glowing set of orange eyes from across the room seemed to confirm his worry, flashes of murderous intent easily visible as they slowly drew closer.

                “We have a deal.”                  

 

* * *

 

 

                What these people don’t speak of, however, is how both of these entities are cut from the same cloth. Perhaps they simply aren’t aware of it; those souls are lucky in their blissful ignorance, blind to a truth that could break so many. Much like a fly or a spider is to a human, a human is to angels and demons alike. In all of their great eternal lives, what is a human to them but a mere spark in comparison to their everlasting flame? Why would they ever consider sparing something as inconsequential to them as a human life?

 

* * *

 

 

                Nothing could have prepared him for the moment when the angel’s sword pierced through his back. In a blink of an eye, the gleaming white blade had run him through completely, the point now sticking out proudly from the exact center of his chest. He could feel the light invading his veins and burning him from the inside out. The previous calm of his mind immediately went into a scrambled mess as the angel began to take control of his body, its incomprehensible presence filling up the space of his consciousness and pushing him to the wayside.

                He could only watch through eyes that were no longer his own as the angel strode forward, directly towards the demon. It loomed forward, raising its shadowy body off of the floor as if to swallow them into it. The angel raised his arm, his palm directed at the center of the demon’s form, and pure light bursted out from it. For one terrifying second, the demon’s shadows were ripped away entirely, revealing what it truly looked like. Describing it as a Lovecraftian horror would be too nice for such an entity, it was on a level all its own.

                The shadows flooded forward again quickly, covering the demon and lashing out towards Ryan’s body as the angel skillfully avoided the attacks. In the demon’s rage, it failed to notice their roundabout approach to where the orange eyes gleamed out from the inky darkness. When it did realize its mistake, it was far too late. The angel reached behind Ryan’s back and withdrew its sword from his chest in one easy movement, slashing it in a glowing arc directly between the demon’s eyes. A piercing wail that sounded like a thousand people screaming in unison breached the static that had overtaken Ryan’s hearing. The sound was agonizing, and he desperately wanted to cover his ears and avoid it, but the angle still held control of his body. It stood still as a statue as it watched the demon slowly disintegrate into a fine layer of ash on the dirt floor of the room.

                The angel left his body suddenly, leaving it to crash to the floor as Ryan struggled to regain control. Ash kicked up into the air around his fallen body, invading his lungs that were already heaving with each breath.

                “Ryan!” Shane yelled from the other side of the room, the sudden clarity of the noise around Ryan hitting him like a freight train. He winced at Shane’s voice, everything was too loud, too much after the static and the screaming. He sluggishly began to attempt to sit up, Shane’s hands soon joining in his efforts. Together, they managed to get him propped up against a nearby wall, leaning heavily into Shane’s shoulder.

                Ryan brought a shaky hand up to his chest where the sword had pierced through, and it came away covered in blood that slowly dripped down his arm. He heard Shane taken in a shuddering breath at the sight; he should probably be reacting too, but he was just so tired that all he could do was stare blankly at it. He could feel the damp warmth running down his back and chest as more blood oozed out, certainly more than he would be able to survive being this far out from the nearest town with a hospital.

                “Why, Ryan? Why did you do that?” Shane whispered next to him, his voice choked up as the tears that’d been gathering in his eyes began to fall. He must’ve realized what was going to happen just after Ryan did, as his phone stayed in the pocket of his jeans. There’d be no use in calling for help, not now.

                Ryan took in a rattling breath, the taste of blood beginning to fill his mouth. He turned his head slightly to look Shane in the eyes, even as the darkness slowly started to creep into the edges of his vision.

                “Because, Shane…” another rattling breath, this one joined by coughing that left blood trickling freely from his mouth. He leaned even more heavily into Shane before continuing, “…I couldn’t let you die. Not by something I did, I would have never been able to live with myself.”

                The feeling in his hands and long since left, replaced by an aching feeling that was much like the static that had taken over his hearing before, but he still fought it to cradle them along Shane’s face. His vision was nearly gone now, so he simply closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Shane’s.

                “I’m sorry to leave you so soon. Death did us part much sooner than I was expecting...” Ryan’s voice trailed off at his last word, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic, this is part of a prompt fill in celebration of getting 500 followers on my tumblr, which you can find [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
